DinoRebels
by Rebels Rules
Summary: In one moment the ghost crew was in hyperspace the next they woke up and everything was weird. (This is my first fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rebels Rules do not own Star Wars Rebels

The Ghost crew were traveling through hyperspace. Most of them was asleep except Hera who was in the cockpit. They had just finished a mission for Fulcrum and was on the way back to Lothal. Hera was looking around in hyperspace but when everything went black

Sabine P.O.V

I woke up and looked around, everything i saw was dessert and some strange looking creatures unconscious around me. There was five, the first was a green and grey bird-like reptile with a long tail, the next was a strange creature with wings, a thin body and a long beak, the third was like the first but was grey and orange, had not so many feathers and was older, the fourth was also strange, it had four legs, was purple, had what looked like a small beak and had something on the back of its head, the fifth was like the first but was blue and orange. I looked at myself and saw i was a multi colored bird-like reptile too. 'What is going on here' i throught and got up from the ground. I was scared when one of them began to move.

Hera P.O.V

I woke up and saw a little reptile in front of me. It looked scared.

"Don't hurt me" it said

"Sabine is it you?" i asked

"Yes. Who are you?" she asked

"it's me Hera" i said

"Oh ok" she said

"Do you know what is going on?" i asked

"No" she said

I got up and saw i had... wings? 'Now i know this is a dream' i throught. Sabine and me was confused. I tried to fly and i could. I was so happy when i found out i could fly. I could see a lot of things when i was in the air. I got back to Sabine and saw one of the crew members wake up.

Ezra P.O.V

I woke up and saw two dinosaurs in front of me. I was suprised and scared. I looked at myself and saw i was a blue and orange velociraptor. I knew the two dinosaurs was predators

"Hey Ezra" they said

"How do you know my name?!" i asked

"It's us Hera and Sabine" they said

"Oh... why are we dinosaus?" I asked

"Why are we what?" Hera asked

"Dinosaurs" i said

"We dont know" they said

"Ok" i said

When we saw one more of them began to wake up…

Hey what do you guys and girls think? I need 7 positive reviews before the next chapter. Sorry for grammar errors but i hope you all can read it. Sorry it's short. I'm new so please dont leave evil reviews. I also need help for 2 OC girls. May the force be with you… always

#stopthehate

Clothing:

Age: 10-18

Clothing:

Age: 8-16


	2. Chapter 2

Hey i'm back. It was me who said #stopthehate in both your stories (and in some other stories) and Ezra, Sabine, Kanan and Chopper is velociraptors, Hera is a pteranodon, Zeb is a protoceratops and my OC's are a secret for now. Now the story.

Chopper P.O.V

I woke up and was confused. 'What is going on here' i throught to myself. I looked around and saw some dinosaurs stand in front of me.

"Hi Chopper" they all said. I realized it was Hera, Ezra and Sabine.

"This is just a dream" i said.

"Sorry Chopper but it is not a dream" Ezra said.

"Where is Zeb?" i asked.

"He is over there" Hera said pointing at a big purple protoceratops.

I saw Kanan and Zeb woke up.

Me and Ezra explained everything.

"I'm hungry" Zeb said and searched for something to eat.

"Ok i think i will go out and hunt" Kanan said.

"I will too" i said.

Zeb P.O.V

I walked around and searched for food. I saw a big white and blue dinosaur next to a smaller red/orange dinosaur. I saw they had sharp teeths and runned away, they saw me and runned after me. I got back to the other crew members except Kanan and Chopper who was hunting. I told Hera what was going on. We runned away but the dinosaurs who was running after us was fast. Ezra told us it was a 'tarbosaurus'. Ezra began to dig in the sand. Then the tarbosauruses got closer and closer he began to throw sand after them. I helped him. Ezra hitted the biggest in the eye.

"Why did you do that?!" it growled.

"You can talk?!" me and Ezra yelled.

"You can talk too" the tarbosaurus said.

"We are also humans" Ezra said.

"And a lasat and a twi'lek" Ezra said.

"We are humans too" the little tarbosaurus.

"oh" me, Ezra and Hera said.

What do you all think? just to say it but my OC's is both tarbosauruses, the little red is Ruby on 10 (thank you Ichichi05) and the oldest is white and blue Willow on 16 (i used the age and style Ichichi05 said but the name was my own idea) may the force be with you… always #stopthehate


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Willow P.O.V

I was angry on the stupid little blue velociraptor who throwed sand in my eye.

"What is your problem?!" i yelled angry at him

"what is my problem?! it's you who tried to eat my friend!" he yelled angry

"I was hungry and i didn't know he was your friend" i said

"lets go i dont think Kanan know where we a-" he was cut of by the sound of a ship.

We all looked up and saw an Emperial ship. We looked for a place to hide but there was nothing we could hide behind. The ship landed in front of us. Some white protoceratops walked out. I think it was stormtroopers. When a white and red oviraptor walked out of the ship.

Ezra P.O.V

'Really are you seriouse' i thought. I forgot Kanan wasn't here and i didn't had my lightsaber. This day couldn't get any worse. I began to fight against the Inquisitor. When i heard the tardosauruses growl. They helped me fight the Inquisitor. He decided to take back to the ship. (I really understand him. Two tarbosauruses, one velociraptor, one pteranodon and a protoceratops against one oviraptor and some protoceratops) We was happy after he leaved.

"That was weird, an oviraptor Inquisitor" i said.

"What is your names?" i asked the tarbosauruses.

"My name is Willow and this is my littlesister Ruby" Willow said.

"What is your names?" she asked.

"I'm Ezra, this is Hera and Zeb" i said pointing at Hera and Zeb.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Ruby asked.

"We dont know" Hera said.

"We was in hyperspace when everything went black" Hera said.

"We have to get back to Kanan and Chopper" Zeb said

"Can we come with you?" Ruby asked

"Fine with me" me and Hera said.

"Karabast... ok fine" Zeb said.

"Follow me" Hera said and flyed.

We ran after Hera and soon we found them.

Chopper P.O.V

I was scared when i saw two gigant dinosaurs get closer and closer. When i saw Ezra and Zeb. They explained what was going on. We got some plants but not meat. We began to eat the plants. When we were done we searched for Ghost or Phantom. We could not find them. We were lost...

What do you all think about this chapter? I really hope you all like it. May the force be with you... always #stopthehate


End file.
